


Evading Judgement

by Trialia



Category: Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Evading Judgement<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Wicked (bookverse)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Character(s)/Pairing(s): Avaric/Elphaba<br/>Summary: Musings on a colourful subject. Requested by Lilyayl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evading Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Evading Judgement  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Wicked (bookverse)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Avaric/Elphaba  
> Summary: Musings on a colourful subject. Requested by Lilyayl.

Title: Evading Judgement  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Wicked (bookverse)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Avaric/Elphaba  
Summary: Musings on a colourful subject. Requested by Lilyayl.

Elphaba wasn’t exactly beautiful, with that grass-coloured skin, but she interested him, in her deliberate evasion of any and all personal questions.

That night, she’d urged him and others to sing. He’d shied away from doing so, but was sure she could be coaxed into it, and despite himself he wanted to listen.

He heard too much in her; in that moment he’d wanted to shock her out of her complacent individuality, to see who she’d be in an arena of sex and death and life.

He’d no opportunity to try a second time: he had never seen her again.

_-fin_


End file.
